


Toppat Murder Mystery

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Charles Calvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Henry Stickmin, the leader of the Toppat Clan, has been assassinated by a Toppat themselves. Reginald and the rest of the clan are trying to find out the traitor amongst them before anyone else dies. Who is the traitor?
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom & Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 58
Kudos: 39





	1. Finding Henry Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Angst much? '-'

"Chief? Where are you?" Reginald called again. No response. He walked into the security room. Reginald was looking for Henry before the rocket launched. Reginald continued his search for his leader. "Chi-" He began to call one more time, when Reginald glanced at a corner for a moment, and saw Henry's dead, motionless body. There was a large slit going down from his throat to his stomach, crimson red blood pooling around him, not flowing. Henry had a shocked expression. "OH MY LORD!" Reginald screeched. He started to rush back onto the rocket.  
Reginald returned in a rushed state, and he was panting.  
"Reginald!" Charles turned to him. Charles had joined the toppats shortly after the government raid and he had gotten fired for what felt like no reason. He had a white top hat with a red stripe going around the brim of it, and a small dark silver letter 'C' leaned on the hat. He had been talking to Reginald's Right hand man. "Where's Henry?" Charles looked around.  
Reginald didn't know what to say. Charles would be devastated. "Come look for yourself!" Reginald huffed.

"NO! WHY HENRY!? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!!?" Charles cried after seeing his massacred body. Henry's cape was soaked in his own blood, and Charles was started to stain himself in hope of the small chance that he was still alive.  
"Charlie, he's dead." Right hand man told him sympathetically. "There's no bringing him back from that."  
"Henry was the only thing I had to live for! I loved him! I promised I'd protect him! And I FAILED!" Charles was choking on tears and words.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Charlie." Reginald tried to comfort him.  
"Call me Charles, please." Charles told him  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Charles." Reginald corrected himself.  
"But... I promised I'd protect him, I loved him so much, living without him is like living without the moon, it's just... I don't want to go on." Charles' hands and half of his arms were covered in cold blood.  
"Right, take him to the rocket. I'll announce this to the rest of the clan." Reginald felt bad for Charles.  
Right hand man took a minute, then looked at Charles as Reginald was taking Henry's top hat.  
"Wait!" Charles said. He unhooked Henry's cape and hugged it tightly to himself. "Okay... We can go now..." Charles got one last glance at Henry before walking off with the Right hand man.  
Reginald looked at Henry. "Who did this to you..?"


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald announces Henry's death to the clan, and the clan is shocked. Reginald gives them some time to grieve before hosting a meeting to see if anyone saw anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for too long I had to write it out.  
> Btw Reg and Right are engaged and Sven and Burt are dating bc we need some wholesome in this angsty story.

Reginald was preparing himself to announce that Henry was murdered to the rest of the clan. His Right hand man was gathering people for the announcement, and Charles was sulking in the crew quarters, still grasping Henry's cape. Poor guy.  
"Everyone's here, Reg." Right hand man told him. "Thank you, Righty." He nodded to him. The Right hand man stood by Reginald's side. "Everyone! I have brought you here today for an important announcement that I have to make, as any loyal toppat would, however, it is not good news." Reginald began. Some of the toppats looked shocked. Reginald sighed. "Henry has been murdered by another toppat."  
There were gasps of shock in the crowd to know that their leader had been killed by a traitor amongst them.  
"Now, calm down everyone! I will host a meeting next week, after everyone has gotten some time to grieve. We will be discussing what we have seen if we have saw anything, before Henry's death. I want to find the traitor before anything else happens or anyone else dies, but I am also concerned for the mental states of the people in my clan, and I will provide them with the time that they all need." Reginald continued. "The meeting is dismissed for now, you may all continue what you were doing or take a break if you need some time to grieve." He finished.  
"Hey, Reginald?" Someone asked. Reginald looked over after hearing his name. It was Burt, and Sven right by his side. "Where is Charles?"  
"He's in the crew quarters, why?" Reginald answered.  
"Well, guess I never told you, but... Me and him just found out that we are long lost brothers, so... Yeah. I'm worried for him." Burt responded.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you found your brother." Reginald nodded.  
"Yeah..." Burt nodded back.  
"Can I go with you..?" Sven asked hesitantly. "I don't want to be alone right now..."   
Burt nodded, and they both walked towards the crew quarters.  
"Here's Henry's top 'at." The Right hand man was holding Henry's black top hat, and the brim of the hat had the golden chain, representing toppat leadership beaded around it. Right hand man looked at Reginald sympathetically as Reginald sighed and took the hat. "He will be missed."  
"I know 'e will, and you just gotta cut yer losses sometimes, Reg. We should launch the rocket now, 'owever." Reginald nodded, and began making his way to the launch button for the rocket, but just before, he spoke into a walkie talkie he had; "I will now be launching the rocket, please make sure all small items are secured." Reginald pressed the button to launch rocket, and it began to launch. He felt something lightly grip onto him. He looked up, and it was his Right hand man. "What?" Reginald asked.  
"Yer a small item. Gotta keep ya safe." Right hand man told Reginald.  
"I am not small!" Reginald retorted, angry this time.  
"Yeah ya are. Shortie." Right hand man taunted.  
Reginald blushed. "I beg your pardon!"

Reginald and his Right hand man looked outside of the window. Reginald sighed, and thought; "If chief Henry could see us, would he be proud?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan be like:  
> "WHO DA TRAITOR!? .-_.-"


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald gathers the elite toppats and toppats who might've seen something for a meeting to discuss what evidence they have on who the traitor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Robin and Right like to go by a they/them, I'll tell you if you ask in the comments. But if you're not really curious, that's fine.

One week later...

"Olympia, could you go fetch Charles? I'll get Robin." Reginald asked Olympia. Olympia had a white top hat and short, red-brown hair with more hair on her right side rather than her left.  
"Yessir." Olympia said, walking off to go find Charles, who was probably in the crew quarters.  
Reginald went off to find Robin, who was probably sketching something in their sketchbook. He pressed a button to open the door, and it opened with a hiss. Robin was sitting at their desk, sketching something, with fabrics and a sewing machine in front of them. "Robin!" Reginald called. They turned to Reginald.  
"Yes, Reginald?" Robin closed their sketchbook and placed it on their desk.  
"There's been a murder, if you haven't heard. I'd like for you to come to the meeting room and state what you have seen and heard about it." Reginald told them. Robin jumped in startlement.  
"Henry's assassination, right?" They'd ask.  
"Yup. Even if you haven't seen anything, please attend to the meeting." Reginald would tell them. Robin brought their sketchbook and pencil with them as they and Reginald went to the meeting room.

"Did you get Charles?" Reginald asked Olympia.  
Olympia nodded. "Yessir." "Good, good." Reginald told her. "Now that everyone is here, the meeting will begin. Take a seat, Olympia." Olympia took a seat at the round table. Charles was wearing Henry's cape, still bloodstained, and he had it wrapped around him. Reginald did feel really bad for Charles. "Okay, now that we are all here, we can start stating what we have all seen." Reginald began. "Who was the last person to board the rocket before I did?" "Your Right hand man, sir." It was Sven who answered. "He boarded with Charles." "Charles, have you seen anything?" Reginald asked him. Charles hesitantly shook his head. "N-No... I didn't... I was too focused on preparing for the launch and making sure everything was there." "Okay..." Reginald nodded. "Does anyone know someone who would hate Henry or want him gone for any reason?" "Your Right hand man, possibly." Olympia began. The Right hand man glared down at her, but said nothing. "Henry destroyed him when-" "They." The Right hand man corrected. "Oh, sorry. My bad." Olympia apologized, then continued. "Henry destroyed them when he was infiltrating the airship, and Right hand man was brought back to life with cybernetic enhancements, so they could want revenge on Henry for that." Olympia stated. "Plausible theory. But I don't think my Right hand man would do something like that." Reginald told Olympia. "Yes, but in their defense, it also could have been Charles. The Right hand man isn't someone to leave a corpse lying around, they would hide it better than how it was found." Olympia started again. "Plus, he was a former governor-" "Pilot. Government pilot." Charles corrected. "My bad." Olympia said, then continued what she was stating. "Plus, he was a former government pilot, and Henry betrayed him and the rest of the government for the toppats. He could be a spy for the government, pretending to be a toppat just so he can get rid of us. However, in his defense, he did have a good connection with Henry, and doesn't seem like the type of person who would kill so violently. But I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him much." Olympia finished. "Fair statement." Reginald told her, and all the Right hand man did was nod in agreement with Reginald. "Honestly, if you think I killed him, then throw me out the airlock. I don't want to go on without Henry." Charles sighed. Poor Charles. "We aren't going to throw anyone out the airlock until we find out who killed Henry." Reginald told them all. "I don't want to get rid of an innocent toppat." "Me neither. If we throw them out the airlock, there's no bringing them back from that." The Right hand man agreed. "Right." Reginald said. "Honestly, my suspicions are on Olympia right now, just because of how much evidence she has." Sven stated. "Why me!? Just because I have evidence doesn't mean I'm the one who killed him!" Olympia retorted. "I didn't say I think it's you, I said that it could be you." Sven defended himself. "Fair point." Olympia sighed. "But my money's on the Right hand man." The Right hand man didn't say anything, but they didn't look too pleased. "Calm down, everyone. We have no need to be raising suspicions, it could be any of us. It could be me, it could be Olympia, it could be Charles, it could be Right, but we don't have enough evidence." Reginald began. "I will send some of us back down to the base to investigate what else was there, now that Henry is buried, there might be something hidden in the spot he died in. Or other evidence, for that matter. But, I'd still like to give the clan some time to grieve." He finished. Olympia nodded, and everyone else seemed to agree with Reginald. "Everyone that is here right now, meet here tomorrow. I would like to discuss who the new chief will be. You are all dismissed for now." Reginald dismissed them.


	4. The New Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discusses who the new leader of the Toppat Clan will be.

Reginald sighed. He really wanted to give the rest of the clan some more time to grieve for Henry, and he wanted to grieve too, yet they clan needed a new chief before everyone went crazy and out of order. All of the highest ranking toppats were at the meeting table, which consisted of Reginald himself and his Right hand man, Sven, Olympia, and Charles. "Charles, you were Henry's right hand man, yes?" Reginald began. Charles looked up and nodded. "Would you like to become the leader? It's okay if you don't want to, I completely understand." Charles hesitated. "I don't really want to become the leader... I don't have much experience, and I really only joined for Henry... I also don't feel like I have the strength to do it, a-and I might never gain the strength to do it..." He told Reginald. "That's fine! You don't have to!" Reginald told him. Charles nodded, he wasn't in a good emotional state. Nobody had seen him let go of Henry's cape since he died once, but nobody tried to convince him to let it go, and they probably couldn't even if they tried. "Is there any other leadership preferences? From any of you?" Reginald asked. "Because I don't care who's leader, as long as their a good leader." "I don't want to be the leader." Sven said. "I'm fine with anyone else." "Okay." Reginald nodded. "Olympia? Any preferences?" "I'd like for you to become the leader again, Reginald. I enjoyed your leadership." Olympia stated her opinion. "Thank you, Olympia. So that's one vote for me, and Sven and Charles are off the table." Reginald said. "I'd like for you to become the leader as well, Reg." It was the Right hand man who spoke. "Charles? Do you have an opinion on who the new leader should be?" Reginald asked. Charles shook his head. "I'm with what you said." "Alright then! It's settled! We are all fine with me being the new leader?" Reginald asked for confirmation one last time. Everyone agreed. "Okay, then. Righty, will you fetch Henry's top hat for me?" The Right hand man nodded, and walked off to go get Henry's top hat. "Then the meeting is dismissed. I will go announce my leadership to the rest of the clan." Reginald walked off. The Right hand man handed Reginald Henry's top hat. Reginald got a good look at it. He sighed, then separated the golden chain from the top hat. He put on the black top hat over his gray one, and just held the chain. "Bring everyone to the announcement room, I'm going to announce my leadership." Reginald told Olympia and The Right hand man. Olympia walked off to go find the toppats, and the Right hand man lifted their walkie talkie close to their face. "Everyone report to the announcement room, Reginald has an announcement to make." They spoke. Reginald nodded to them. Reginald cleared his throat. "Everyone, as you know, I have another announcement to make, and that's why you were called here." Reginald began. "Since Henry is dead, we have to decide on a new leader, and I hosted a meeting with some of the elite toppats, and we have chosen who the new leader will be." He continued. "We have decided that I'm going to be the new leader." Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd of toppats. That was a good sign. "I am happy to lead you all to where you will be at your best." Reginald continued, and pulled the golden chain over his neck for it to hang loosely, showing his leadership. "You are all dismissed."


	5. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald and some other toppats go investigate Henry's death scene.

The blood trail still stained the ground, Henry had been dragged from one place to another before he died. Maybe the person who killed him didn't have enough time to hide their body properly? That was probably so. Reginald didn't know, but he hoped to find evidence, or atleast some of the other toppats who were investigating would find some. Reginald was inspecting piles of dried blood, to see if anything had been hidden. Nothing so far. Reginald flicked of some of the dried blood off of his dark gray gloves that he always wore. There was so much blood, who could do something so gruesome? And to Henry! For God's sake! Well, if somebody wanted to scare the toppats by killing someone, Henry would be the main target. Reginald definitely knew that there would be some people who wanted Henry dead, like some of the toppats who preferred Reginald as leader rather than Henry, especially since Henry just busted into the clan and took control over it for himself. Someone is certain to hold a grudge against him. Reginald continued his investigation. Henry had been murdered behind the main entrance, then he was dragged into the security room. That had to have hurt, if he didn't die immediately after. Reginald walked near to where the rocket had launched, and met Olympia. "Chief!" Olympia turned. "Have you found anything?" Reginald sighed. "No luck." He shook his head. "Oh, that's unfortunate." Olympia lowered her voice a bit. "How did you find him? What injuries did he have?" "He had a slit going vertically from his throat down to his stomach." Reginald answered. "Oh, okay then..." Olympia nodded at the information. "Then it's safe to say he was killed by a blade if some sort, right?" Reginald nodded. "Good theory. You're probably right." "Thanks, chief." Olympia spoke. "I believe we're almost ready to return to the rocket." Reginald confirmed. "I'll contact Burt, and see if he can bring us up back to the rocket. You gather everyone else." Reginald told Olympia. "Can do." She nodded, and walked off to go find the others. "Is this everyone?" Reginald looked around at the toppats. Olympia scanned the group, making sure they had everyone. "Yup!" She confirmed her chief. "Alright then." Reginald nodded. He signaled for Burt to bring them back up to the rocket, and there was a green flash of light as they were brought back up to the orbital station by Supreme Dominance.


	6. Robin's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald discusses with Robin who could or could not be the traitor.

"Robin, you drew sketches of the scene, correct?" Reginald asked.  
Robin nodded.  
"May I see them?"  
"Yessir."  
Robin handed the sketches over to her leader, and Reginald look at the detailed scribbles.  
They had shown what Robin had found. They had seen that the blood trail lead from behind the main entrance and into the warehouse, where Reginald found Henry. It was a thin blood trail, and nothing had been found. No fingerprints on Henry or anything. The person who killed him must've had gloves on, or... No, no it couldn't be.  
The warehouse was a mess, so it was clear Henry had struggle to get away from the murderer, and he tried to use other objects to defend himself. Which was a good idea, but it didn't save him. He was very quiet and almost never made a sound, so it was obvious he didn't call for help.  
Reginald grabbed his list of Toppats who could've killed him, clicked his pen, and he crossed off Robin and Burt. He was about to cross of his Right Hand Man too, but he didn't. He didn't have evidence that it wasn't them. He was sure they wouldn't do it, but he didn't have the evidence.  
Reginald sighed. Henry had shown his potential as a leader, and he still had more to show. He was also really happy with Charles, Reginald had never seen him so happy before, until he was around Charles.  
"Here's your sketches back, Robin." Reginald handed the sketchbook back to Robin.  
"No, tear out the page and keep the paper." Robin told him.  
"Alright." Reginald gently teared out the page of the sketches of the murder scene. He made sure not to rip the page or any of the other pages. Robin's work was great, and they probably worked hard on it. Reginald returned their sketchbook.  
Reginald looked back at the sketches and walked over to his office, and glanced at the different piles of papers.  
He placed the sketches in the pile of papers which would help with finding out Henry's assassin. He glanced back over at his other paperwork he had to do. He sighed again, knowing that as soon as he or someone else found out who killed Henry, he would have to go straight back to his usual paperwork.  
Reginald walked back into the room he had interrogated Robin to report back to.  
"Did you see anything else?"  
Robin shook their head.  
"Alright then. You can leave now." Reginald dismissed them.  
"Thank you." Robin stood and left the room.  
Reginald looked back at the list of people it could be, and some of the people he wouldn't want to get rid of. However, he would do what he needed to do as a good leader, and get rid of whoever killed Henry.


	7. Olympia's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympia gathers some more evidence and has some suspicions on who killed Henry.

"So, you saw how wide the slit on Henry was, right?" Olympia glanced at her chief.  
"Yes." Reginald nodded.  
"It couldn't have been a knife. It had to have been a very wide blade to make a cut that big. And not to mention, the cut was smooth and straight. The blade have to have been huge, to have cut him in one slice like that. Yes, I took a closer look at it. It was a wide, smooth slit." Olympia explained.  
"Good reasoning! But what could it have been?" Reginald asked.  
"Well, apparently Charles quit his job, and he was a helicopter pilot, so he could've broken a propeller off his helicopter and sliced him with that." Olympia reasoned.  
"But aren't those things huge? There's no way he could've lifted that thing and Henry didn't avoid it." Reginald said.  
"Yes, that's true. But Charles has a lot of physical strength, he _did_ used to work in the military. He could just be a government spy, for all we know." Olympia added onto her theory.  
"True, true. But how would he hide the weapon? He also did have a good connection with Henry, and he doesn't seem to be the person to kill someone that brutally. And if he were going to hide the weapon, he would've had to bury it. And so far, there's no signs that anything has been buried, except for Henry." Reginald told her. "It could be anyone, and I don't know who to trust or who not to trust, in most cases."  
"Fair enough, this is quite difficult to figure out." Olympia nodded in agreement. "We still can't risk any innocent members."  
Reginald nodded. "Right."  
He looked at his list and crossed off the possibility that it could be Olympia. He strongly didn't think it was her after the evidence she had given.  
"You see, though, I don't think it's Charles. I don't mean to offend you, but I think it's your Right Hand Man." Olympia admit. "They have a giant sword that goes along with their cybernetics, and that could be easily hidden with the click of a button. They were also the last to board the rocket before you did, and he's being very calm about this whole murder mystery thing. Also, Henry would be one to fear the Right Hand Man, as they also held a grudge against him for being the reason that their a cyborg." She explained her second theory.  
"Yes, true, but... I don't think it's them, I honestly don't. Their too loyal to the clan to kill an innocent member. They also approved if me saying that Henry was worthy of leadership after he protected us." Reginald read his thoughts.  
"Still true. Ah, this is difficult. I hope we find the killer soon before he, she, or they kill anybody else. I honestly don't have any other suspicions other than Charles and the Right Hand Man. However, my money is set on the Right Hand Man, and it has been since the first meeting." Olympia admit.  
"And you both have evidence to back them up. I don't know who I'm suspicious of yet, I still need more proof." Reginald told Olympia.  
"Nobody has to be suspicious of anybody yet, but we all have our opinions." She nodded.  
"True. It looks like we have ourselves a detective on our hands." Reginald praised.  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"Well, I did. You seem to be the person with the most evidence out of all of us." The Toppat leader nodded of approval. "Any other evidence or suspicions you have?"  
"No, that's it."  
"Alright then. You can leave now." Reginald dismissed.  
"Thank you, sir." Olympia stood and left the room.  
Reginald looked down at his list of suspects with a few of them crossed off. _Which one of you is the traitor?_


	8. The Second Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald and a few other Toppats go down for a second investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make an ask blog on Tumblr for this?

Reginald had trusted his Right Hand Man and Charles to investigate the warehouse while Reginald looked around the control tower for anything.  
Reginald had no luck, until he looked near a red button he had kept incase of government raids for an emergency. It was a small diamond clip with a gold ribbon from Henry. Why'd he take it off? And why put it here? The clip wasn't on his cape when he died, so he put it there before he died. Or... someone took it. But why would the cape matter? Or the clip, for that matter?  
Reginald picked up the diamond clip, and studied it. There were faint fingerprints and a small scratch.  
Wait! Reginald knew why they took the clip from him! It's so they could slash his neck without getting caught on something. So that proves that it was taken off shortly before he had met his demise. The traitor had placed it near the button because they didn't have time to properly hide it.

Reginald slipped the clip into his pocket and he would take it back to the orbital station.  
He started to go down the flight of stairs to leave the control tower, when he nearly slipped when he stepped on a piece of dark gray fabric. Reginald recognized what it was, it was part of Henry's cape. He picked it up and studied it. Now that he found two parts to Henry's cape, it was clear that he was in the control tower before he died, and he was running away from someone, and probably struggling to get away. And someone tore at his cape. The control tower had been empty before Reginald left the rocket's storage to go make sure everyone had been in the rocket. So, he didn't know who else had been in there. Not many people, he would assume. There was no signs of anything yet. Although, he might have to use a purple light to give it a more thorough scan. He might find something that way.  
He left the control tower and was greeted by Charles.  
"You find anything?" He asked.  
"I did, actually. Henry's diamond clip and a piece of fabric from his cape." Reginald showed him the clip and fabric. "Signs of struggle, I believe."  
"Poor Henry." Charles shook his head, then sighed. "He struggled his way away from the traitor, and then crawled his way to the warehouse while bleeding to death." He said.  
Reginald nodded sympathetically. "I know, it's brutal and he didn't deserve to die like that. But we'll find out who did this and get rid of them. Whether they'll willingly leave or if we have to give them a taste of their own medicine."  
"Sounds like a great plan." Charles said in agreement.  
"Did you find anything?" Reginald changed the subject.  
"I found a bloody hand print on the side of the warehouse wall, and he tried to spell out the word "help" but only got to the point where he half-completed the "e" in it." Charles explained. "He was really desperate for help, and he couldn't speak, probably because he had his throat a little slit. The slit wasn't very big or deep, so he didn't immediately die. He normally doesn't speak anyways."  
Reginald nodded. "Makes sense. Anything else that you found?"  
Charles shook his head. "No. Just a few blood stains on his cape after I took it off. But that's would be normal to have before bleeding to death."  
"Hm. What did the warehouse look like?"  
"Terrifying. Like a horror movie. There was lots of blood. Mainly a blood trail and Henry's distress signs. The place has been completely trashed. Shelves were knocked over, things were broken, everything." The former pilot told his leader.  
Things were broken. Reginald hated it when things broke, it made him really angry. But he had to keep calm about it, that was nothing to get angry about while there was a killer within the clan on the loose.

Reginald sighed. "I'll look at it at some point. Or did you bring Robin? They could've sketched it for me."  
"No, Robin was looking around the main entrance." Charles shook his head. "They were with Sven and, uh, Carol, I think. I didn't see."  
"Alright." Reginald hesitated. "Did you see where anyone else was looking?" He asked after walking away from the control tower and beckoning Charles to follow him.  
"Uhm, Olympia was looking around at the launch site, and Snowcap and Icepick were looking around near where the train tracks ended. Why are there even train tracks there?" Charles said what he saw.  
"It was for our transport train."  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot about the train before I joined the Toppats." Charles said.  
"We have three divisions. Airship, train, and rocket. Everyone is apart of the rocket division, and I was part of airship too. You're apart of just the rocket division."  
"Makes sense."  
Reginald glanced at the pilot. "Could you gather everyone here so we can return and say what evidence we found? The Right Hand Man has long ranged signal, so we should be able to quickly contact Burt and get us back up to the orbital station."  
Charles nodded, and walked away to gather the Toppats.

"Is this everyone?" Reginald asked.  
"I believe so." Charles nodded. "Right Hand Man, Sven, Olympia, Carol, Icepick, Snowcap..." He counted.  
"Yeah, that's everyone." Olympia nodded.  
"Right Hand Man, tell Burt." Reginald signaled.  
The Right Hand Man nodded and pressed a button on the side of his metallic head, turning the symbol in his eye into a telephone. "We are ready to return to the orbital station." He told him.  
"Roger that. Readying Supreme Dominance now." Reginald overheard Burt's response.  
The Right Hand Man moved his hand away, and the symbol in his eye turned back to it's default.  
And in a few short moments, the Supreme Dominance laser encaged them, and lifted them back up to the orbital station.


	9. Taking a Closer Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald takes a closer look at the clip and fabric he found using a purple light.

Reginald placed the clip on his desk, sat down, and sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to, for the sake of the clan. He pulled over the purple light he borrowed from Olympia and flicked the lamp on and made it hover overhead of the clip.  
There were two fingerprints on the right side of the clip, and a scratch running down vertically on the other side. So, the traitor used one hand to take the clip off, and maybe as Henry was struggling, the clip got scratched? That was probably the case. However, there most likely would've been another fingerprint on the left side.  
_This is difficult! But the traitor isn't going to reveal themselves on their own._  
Reginald pulled the announcement microphone over to himself, and he flicked it on. "May I see Robin in my office please?" He flicked the microphone off.  
Reginald turned over to his door, waiting a few minutes for Robin to arrive.  
The door hissed opened.  
"Yes, you needed me, sir?" Robin asked, holding their sketchbook and a pencil.  
"Ah, yes, Robin. Come here." Reginald beckoned.  
Robin approached their leader. "Yes?"  
"Could you sketch this down for me please? This purple light belongs to Olympia and I want to keep looking at the fingerprints." Reginald asked.  
Robin nodded. "Just let me get a good angle and I can do it."  
Reginald pushed his chair back and out a little to let Robin see better.  
They started moving their pencil away at the paper, every few seconds they would glance back up at the clip covered in purple light. They kept doing it, and finished quickly. "Anything else you need me to do?"  
"Yes, could you do it for the fabric as well?" Reginald asked, grabbing the piece of fabric that had been ripped from Henry's cape.  
"Sure can."  
Reginald moved the clip away and placed the piece of fabric under the purple light, revealing fingerprints at the tips of it.  
Robin quickly got to work, moving their pencil away at their sketchbook paper, every few moments glancing up at the fabric.  
After Robin said they were finished, Reginald flipped the fabric over incase there was anything else.  
There was more fingerprints and something else that Reginald could identify.  
Robin started sketching again.  
"Done, chief!" They would finish and carefully rip out their page of sketches and hand them to the chief.  
Reginald quickly scanned the sketches. "Thank you, Robin, you can leave now. But while you're at it, could you return this purple light to Olympia?" He asked, flicking the light off.  
"Sure thing." Robin grabbed her sketchbook and pencil into one arm and grabbed the purple light in the other.  
"Thanks Robin!" Reginald called as they left.  
"You're welcome!" They called back, the door hissing shut behind them.  
Reginald sighed, and pulled his chair back into his desk to look at the sketches Robin had given to him, and he switched his lamp on so he could get a better look.  
They looked like almost exact replica's of the actual things, Robin did a good job, as they always do. He kept looking at the clip, and the scratch that was on it. Why was there a scratch? And why was there no fingerprints nearby it? Reginald had lots of questions, and he would have to keep studying until he found them out. Even if his Right Hand Man came in and begged him to sleep.  
_I don't need sleep._  
_I need answers._


	10. Tracking the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald and Olympia return to the crime scene to track Henry's death trail.

"So, it started in the control tower?" Olympia asked.  
"Yes. This is where his diamond clip had been taken off, most likely, against his will. That's probably why he started running to get out of the control tower in the first place." Reginald confirmed her.  
"Alright, so the clip was next to the button?" Olympia walked over to where the button was, scanning it with her purple light flashlight.  
Reginald took a few steps in Olympia's tracks. "Yeah."  
"So, then he started running away down here?" Olympia started walking down the flight of stairs, and Reginald followed.  
"Yes, and he ended up in the warehouse." They kept walking down the stairs.  
"This is about where I found the fabric." Reginald pointed down to the edge of a stair.  
Olympia glanced down, flicking on her purple light flashlight. She scanned the stair step with it. "What's this?" She bent down and looked at something.  
Reginald had no clue what she was looking at.  
"There's a small crack, and there's a piece of glass in it. It's very small, come take a closer look."  
Reginald took a few steps down and bent down to look at it. He squinted, but just barely saw it. "Oh yeah! I see it!"  
"Here, I brought a camera." Olympia handed her leader a camera.  
Reginald put the camera close to the crack with glass, and snapped the photo.  
Olympia flicked off her flashlight and they stood, continuing their way down the staircase.  
"So, you saw nothing else while you were coming down the stairs?" Olympia asked.  
"No, I didn't." Reginald shook his head.  
After a few moments, they reached the bottom of the control tower.  
"And the chase continued all the way to the security room?" Olympia asked, glancing over at the security room.  
Reginald nodded as they walked over to the security room.  
There was a dried blood mess in the security room, and the biggest patch of the dried crimson liquid was near the table with the camera's, and there was a mess of some bloody papers on the floor.  
Henry must've hit the side of the table before he got sliced because he was in such a rush. Poor Henry, he was probably having a panic attack.  
After the large spot of blood near the table, there was blood drops leading away from the security room, and that was probably blood dripping from the large blade. There wasn't any outside the door, so they must've been covered in the dusty earth.  
There was a blood trail leading away from the largest patch, which was probably where Henry starting to crawl away in search for help.  
Reginald and Olympia followed the dried crimson trail into the warehouse, where there was Henry's attempt to get help. On the wall, there was a messy message in blood. There was an H and half and E, like Charles had said, but below the E, there was a slipped handprint, which was probably the last thing he did before death took him. There was large puddles of dried blood from where Henry had probably been anchoring himself to walk, as there were light bloody handprints on the walls.  
Reginald had been snapping as many pictures of the scene as possible.  
The warehouse was a complete mess. Dried blood blotches and bloody handprints everywhere, shelves were knocked over, everything like that. The signs of struggle were so clear. Henry had been trying to anchor himself because the shelves were knocked over, and he clearly could barely stand himself. The distress writing was created when he had been forced to sit down, and there was a sputter of blood nearby, which probably meant he coughed up the crimson stuff.  
Reginald was still trying to get as many captures of the scene as possible so he could go back up and get a more thorough look.  
"It's getting late, chief." Olympia glanced at her leader. "We should get back up there before it gets too dark. I don't have a light source, all I have is this purple light. We can come back and investigate more tomorrow."  
Reginald nodded. "Agreed."

They signaled for Burt to lift them back up to the orbital station, and he did so.  
They had plenty of evidence to dig through.


	11. The Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald and Charles look for the source of the broken glass.

"I didn't find anything over here. All the glass is clear, not even a small crack in it." Charles told his leader.  
"Haven't found anything on this side either." Reginald responded. "Shall we check in the back?"  
"Sounds like a good plan." Charles nodded.  
They walked around and behind the entrance to the control tower. Still nothing yet, but Reginald started looking.  
After a few minutes of looking, Reginald _still_ didn't find anything. He swore under his breath.  
"Yes, chief?" Charles turned.  
"I was just talking to myself." Reginald answered.  
"... Okay."  
Reginald went back to searching.  
"Hey chief, I found something." Charles piped up after another few minutes.  
Reginald walked over to where he was to investigate.  
"Broken glass. There's no source, but there's broken glass." Charles told his chief.  
The glass shards were under a table. Most of them were tiny, and there was one big one in particular, with a chip in it and a smaller piece.  
Charles snapped a photo of it for closer investigation.  
"There bigger pieces of glass here." Charles got a little closer to it, pointing at the bigger glass.  
"Careful, don't wanna cut yourself." Reginald warned.  
"I'll be careful. I know my way around this stuff." Charles nodded.  
He gently picked up the big piece of glass, and carefully moved it over so his chief could look at it. "Told you I'd be careful!"  
"Okay. Let's keep it that way." Reginald answered again, looking at the glass.  
"It feels kinda rough, don'cha think?" Charles gently caressed the top of the glass with his other hand.  
Reginald tried to, but quickly realized that he was wearing gloves. He slipped one off for a moment, and gently touched the top. "Yeah, you're right." He pulled his glove back over his hand.  
"Anyways, I'm gonna put this- Agh!" Charles began then flinched, quickly putting it back where he found it and gripping onto his hand.  
"Did you cut yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me see."  
Charles hesitantly moved his hand away from his other hand and let his leader look at it.  
There was no glass inside of it, luckily. It was a pretty nasty cut. It hadn't started bleeding, but it still looked pretty bad.  
"Oh, you need a medic." Reginald said.  
Charles quickly pulled his hand back and started tightly gripping it again.  
Reginald stood, and glanced over at the exit just after Charles stood after him.  
"Come on, let's get down there, and get back to the orbital station, and get you a medic."  
"It's bleeding now."  
Reginald glanced back at the wound Charles was covering, and his hand that was holding it had some blood spattered onto it, and there were thin lines of blood trickling down his hand.  
Reginald swore under his breath again. "Come on, we gotta be quick."  
Reginald quickly approached the stairs with Charles on his trail, and he started going down the flight of stairs in the control tower, a few droplets of blood hitting the stairs.  
They reached the bottom and Reginald tried to signal the space station through a communication device. "We are ready to return to the space station, and we're in need of a medic." He spoke into it, waiting.  
Charles' hand was shaking at this point. "It hurts so bad."  
"I know, it looks like it does. We'll have a medic ready as soon as we return."  
The Supreme Dominance laser took the two back up to the orbital station.  
"Medic!" Reginald called as soon as he got back up into the station.  
There was a medic ready, and they looked at Charles' cut after moving his bloody hand away from it.  
Reginald glanced back with sympathy before returning to his office to look at the evidence he had found. It was something that he didn't want to do, but had to do. He hoped the murderer was found soon, otherwise, it might be too late before there is another clan member dead.


	12. The Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald looks at the photo's of the crime scene with his most trusted member now, Olympia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give some credit to RoxyRacoon1987's comments on this because I was too lazy to write down actual evidence so I used their comments and gave it a few small edits. I hope you don't mind lol.

"How many do you have?" Olympia asked.  
"Quite a few. I have them printed out here." Reginald grabbed a stack of the photo's he had.

Olympia glanced down at them.  
"Where should we start?"  
"Hm... Let's look at where it all began. The control tower." Reginald nodded, grabbing the pile of photo's from the control tower.  
There were three different pictures of scenes that were taken, each from six different angles.  
Olympia pulled the pictures out of where the plastic diamond clip was found.  
It was around the button, and Reginald gently tapped where exactly he found the clip when Olympia glanced at him.  
Olympia studied the photo's, taking notes in her notebook. There wasn't much to write down about, but she seemed to write a lot.  
She moved over to the next where Reginald and Charles had found the source of the broken glass, the larger piece having given Charles a nasty cut. Olympia started taking more notes on it.  
Next to look at was the stairs, where Reginald found the fabric and Olympia found the glass.  
She took a lot more notes on the glass rather than the fabric, probably relating it to the source, but she did a good job on her notes.  
Next to look at was the mess of the warehouse. Olympia would not stop moving her pencil away at the paper when she started looking at these. There was a lot of information that came from these, and where Henry's death took place, and where he had tried to get help.  
"Alright, I've got all my notes down, do you want to see what I have written?" Olympia asked.  
"Please." Reginald nodded.  
"Alright," Olympia began. "Okay, so we know that Henry was first attacked in the control tower. And since the clip contains fingerprints, unless you takes your gloves off, there's no way it could be you. Considering the size of the slit again, it also contradicts my theory. And apparently Henry was actually chased, and he really had to make a run. The Right Hand Man truly is suspicious, but even though they had a powerful motive, you also had a point about them. If you are cool with whoever is leading, so are they. Charles also had a motive, considering Henry betrayed the government, but since he later joined the Clan, and Henry was his lover, I wouldn't suspect him either." She started. "The blood trail leading all the way to the warehouse, obvious signs of struggle in the control tower and the warehouse, the blood being dry, meaning there could've been a good ten to, at least, thirty minutes between the time of death and the discovery of the body, Henry trying to spell out "help" but only got to half of the "e", the slit going from his throat to his stomach, the size of the slit suggesting it was made with a large, smooth blade, clip and fabric found in the control tower, ripped off from Henry's cape, fingerprints on the clip and the fabric, but only on the right side of the clip, and nowhere near the scratch, scratch on the diamond, the placement of the body and aforementioned pieces of the cape, suggesting it happened in a hurry, the size of the blade, meaning it had to be done by a stronger person." She continued, stopping for a moment to breath. "Adding onto that, we also know that the glass in a tiny crack on the staircase, so, something made of glass was shattered, more signs of Henry trying to escape, the blade was most likely buried after leaving the security room, which suggests even though it had to be done quick, the culprit still had plenty of time, the whole scheme: it was too well thought out to be done out of rage only. Someone has been planning this for a while now. And this also suggests the murderer knew the daily routine of most of us, which means they were a member for a long time." Her long speech would have seemingly no end, but it was filled with information, and Reginald was listening. "More broken glass behind the entrance to the control tower. Since the shards were under the table, if we assume it was a window, it was broken from the outside of the tower. But since we can't be sure if it was a window or just a random object." She finished.

Reginald was impressed by her long speech which had teemed with information. "That was quite a long speech, I'm impressed." He praised.  
"Thank you." Olympia nodded in acceptance.  
"So, with that evidence, we have quite a few suspects." Reginald told her.  
"Yes, we do." Olympia agreed. "However, I've narrowed it down to one, and I know who it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to release the next chapter for awhile because I want the other people who are reading this to catch up before I reveal it.


	13. The Traitor Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympia catches the traitor red-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, the present you get from me is that the murderer is revealed. Hope you like it.  
> :D

"Really!? You do!?" Reginald jerked his head and faced Olympia.  
Olympia nodded.  
"Well? Who is it?" Reginald was eager to find out the traitor.  
Olympia sighed. "You're not gonna like this, but it was the Right Hand Man." She started. "Their the one most likely to break something, the broken glass you found under the table and the small glass shard we found on the staircase, the Right Hand Man used their rocket legs to chase Henry down the stairs and he tore off part of Henry's cape. And the scratch on the diamond clip? No fingerprints there, because they used their metal hand, and that's how it got scratched. The slit on Henry was big because the Right Hand Man used their cybernetic sword to cut him, and they turned their sword back into their hand when they left the security room to get rid of the blood, and he quickly got back onto the rocket after the kill. There were less fingerprints on sources of evidence because the Right Hand Man has a metal hand. More evidence? They were very calm about the situation. However, he is very stoic as a person, but still, they were very calm about the situation." Olympia explained.

Reginald blinked in shock. "My god..." He spoke. "You're right!" He stood without hesitancy. "We have to announce this to the clan before the Right Hand Man kills anyone else! Write that speech down, hurry!" Reginald ordered.  
"Yessir." Olympia nodded and started writing notes on a piece of notebook paper.  
Reginald started imagining the murder in his head.  
_The glass shattered and Henry jumped in startlement, he jerked his head back to see the Right Hand Man kicking broken glass underneath a table. "You!" The cyborg shouted. "You should run!" They turned their blade into a large, heavy steel blade. Henry gasped and instinctively dashed for the staircase. He felt something grip his diamond clip on his cape and it was unhooked and tossed by the Right Hand Man, and then he kept trying to get away. He heard the hiss of the Right Hand Man's rocket behind him, and picked up his pace and squeaked in fear. He felt a sharp tug on his cape, and heard it tear. He tried to regain his balance and continued the run for his life. He reached the bottom of the staircase and ran for the security room. His legs screeched for him to stop and slow down, but he had to keep going. He slammed the security room door shut and stumbled a few steps into the room and huffed. The door slammed open again, and Henry squeaked again. He tried to back up but he hit his thigh on the corner of the table, it hurt so bad. He could barely move. It knocked some papers onto the floor. The Right Hand Man quickly approached him and sliced him from his neck to stomach. Henry tried to squeak again as blood gurgled in his throat.  
The Right Hand Man smirked. "Well, Stickmin. Have fun in the afterlife!~" They snickered as thin scarlet drops of blood dripped onto the floor, and he opened the security room door and turned the sword back into his hand, the blood sliding off. They closed it behind them.  
Henry huffed and struggled to breath through the blood that had been cutting him off, and he was shaking badly. He stumbled over to the door to the warehouse, and when he opened the door he collapsed. He looked down at the blood that had been trailing after him. He used all his strength and fought off the urge to stop. He was in so much pain yet he was numb. He crawled over to the wall of the warehouse, and he looked down at his crimson liquid below him that covered his hands. He covered them in as much liquid as possible, and started to write for help on the side of the wall. He started writing the "h" and successfully did so. When he started to write out the "e" and he was interrupted halfway by a cough. He sputtered a large amount of blood and his vision started to spot. His hand slid down from the "e" trailing blood after, and the blackness took over his vision, and he died._

Reginald shook the vision away and turned back to Olympia.

"You done?" Reginald asked.  
"Have been for a few minutes. You were spacing out, and I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts." Olympia answered.  
"I was thinking about how the murder played out."  
"That's fine."  
"Alright," Reginald sighed, not wanting to get rid of his Right Hand Man. "let's do this."


	14. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald has to announce that his Right Hand Man is the traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima make this angsty.  
> You read the tags.

"I would like everyone to report to the announcement room immediately, the traitor has been discovered." Reginald hesitantly spoke into the walkie talkie. "Let's go, Olympia."  
Olympia nodded and followed behind her leader until they reached the announcement room.  
Reginald felt something, like... _fear_ of his Right Hand Man.  
They were a powerhouse, and he would have to get rid of them if he were to protect the clan. However, the Right Hand Man might choose to do it the hard way.  
Reginald and Olympia reached the announcement room and viewed the gathering Toppats, who were anxious and eager to know who the traitor is.  
"Everyone, I have brought you here today because the traitor has been discovered." Reginald spoke, looking at his Right Hand Man.  
The Right Hand Man had the shape of a water drop in his cybernetic eye, which probably represented anxiety.  
Reginald glanced at Olympia, and she gave him a nod.  
Olympia sighed. "The person who killed Henry was the Right Hand Man." She began.  
The Right Hand Man jumped in startelment. "Wh-!?"  
"Shh!" Reginald silenced them.  
"It all started in the control tower, and they broke something with glass and unhooked Henry's diamond clip. It was scratched on one side and had fingerprints on the other, because they used their metal hand. They chased Henry down the flight of stairs, and they ripped off part of Henry's cape. When they both reached the security room, Henry was in such a rush that he hit the side or corner of the table and immobilized himself. That's when the Right Hand Man went in for the kill. They used their sword that went along with their cybernetics, and the blood slid of when he formed it back into their hand, and that's why there was no sign of a weapon, and why the slit on Henry was so wide and smooth, it was all done in one swipe. Another thing, the Right Hand Man was the fastest to get to the rocket afterwards, nobody noticed they were gone. Additionally, they were very calm and stoic about the situation, however, I will admit to them normally being very stoic. Why would they kill Henry? For avenging Reginald'a leadership, and getting revenge for themself. That is how the Right Hand Man is the traitor." Olympia told her speech.  
Reginald shook his head, trying to shake away his urge to keep his Right Hand Man with the Toppats.  
There were murmurs arising within the crowd of Toppats, and the Right Hand Man didn't even try to protest. They knew they had been caught red-handed.  
"Chief!" Charles called, and tossed Reginald an AK-47.  
Reginald caught it and aimed it at his Right Hand Man, not wanting to shoot. "Right Hand Man!"  
The Right Hand Man took a step back.  
"You are no longer part of the Toppat Clan!" Reginald choked the words out as other Toppats aimed their guns at the cyborg.  
The Right Hand Man was desperately looking around, trying to look for a way to escape.  
Charles was glared at the cyborg, glock in his hands.  
"Right Hand Man, I don't want to hurt you." Reginald spoke with honesty. "Just take off your top hat, give it to me, and we'll send you back to earth. This doesn't have to be a fight."  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Charles added as Olympia raised her six-shooter.  
The Right Hand Man glanced around at the Toppats, then smirked. "All of you! Easy targets. Let's do this the hard way."  



	15. I Knew You Had it in You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald has to get rid of his Right Hand Man the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the last chapter! But there will be a sequel! So stay tuned ;)

"Reginald!" The Right Hand Man called.  
Reginald was shocked a little, the Right Hand Man only called him by his full name when they were being serious.  
"I know I was caught red-handed." The Right Hand Man began their speech. "But we don't need the rest of these _idiots_ of a criminal clan! Just like we don't need Henry! We can be our own criminal clan, just you and me. It doesn't have to be anyone else, just us. We can take on the rest of this clan together! I'm sure most of them are even too scared to challenge our authority!" They spoke, and murmurs of disagreement and shock arose from within the crowd. "Whaddaya say, Reg?"  
Reginald didn't know what to do, it was such a luring offer. He glanced back and forth at the Toppats and his Right Hand Man, unsure of what to do, before glaring at his Right Hand Man and flicking off his gun safety. "No! I am loyal to this clan, and always will be! I will never join a traitor like you!" It took him a lot of courage to say.  
"Hm. Well that's just too bad." The cyborg turned their legs into a rocket, and it hissed and flared to life. They then started forming a large red laser with their metal hand.  
Oh no, this isn't good.  
Olympia quickly fired the six bullets from her six-shooter, and managed to hit all of the Right Hand Man's cybernetics, and they powered down and fell.  
Reginald rushed up to them and pinned them to the ground so they couldn't move, and he aimed the AK-47 right at their chest.  
"Please," Reginald started. "just surrender. I don't want to hurt you, but if I do, I will most certainly shoot you with this gun." He started to cry. "It doesn't have to be like this."  
The Right Hand Man looked Reginald in the eyes. "Shoot me."  
"What?"  
"I said, shoot me."  
"Are you serious?" Reginald asked.  
"Yes." The Right Hand Man told him. "I've suffered for most of my life. Terrence tried to kick me out of the clan for being a transgender, I heard someone say the dead should stay dead when they were talking about the old resurrected leader." They said. "I've even been raped before. Just put me out of my misery."  
That's really dark. Reginald had no clue Terrence had been transphobic. Reginald had no clue his Right Hand Man was transgender. And he _definently_ had no clue they were raped in their past life.  
The crowd of Toppats were shocked by the Right Hand Man's speech.  
"Do it, Reg. Pull the trigger."  
"I- I can't-"  
"DO IT!"  
Reginald hesitated, but he raised his gun again. "Any last words?"  
"Thank you."  
_BANG!_  
Reginald shot his Right Hand Man, and the loud gunshot echoed across the space shuttle. Smoke came from the hole of his gun, and he moved away from the cyborg.  
The bullet had successfully gone through the Right Hand Man's chest.  
The cyborg lifted their head a little to face Reginald. "Heh." They began. "I knew you had it in you!" They rested their head back on the ground, dead this time.

Reginald glanced at the now dead cyborg, not with regret, but definently with grief. He lowered his gun and flicked on the gun safety, successfully having Henry avenged.  
He really didn't want to have to shoot him, but he did. For the sake of the clan.  
"Chief, I'll get the mess, you take them for their burial." Olympia told her leader.  
Reginald gave a hesitant nod, and looked back at the dead cyborg.  
 _You were the traitor._


End file.
